Eso creía yo
by DDMO
Summary: La fuerte Jill se quiebra ante esa inesperada imagen, Chris y su acto heróico. One-Shot


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es sólo producto de mi imaginación**_

Son exactamente las nueve de la noche, el frío empieza a ser el principal protagonista de esta terrorífica ciudad que, de apoco, ha perdido la luminosidad del día para dar paso a la inminente oscuridad. Mi respiración empieza a ser cada vez más rápida. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Soy Jill, Jill Valentine. Trabajo en el equipo especial de STARS, nos dedicamos a apoyar a la policía de Racoon. Somos dos grupos: el Alpha y el Bravo. Yo pertenezco al primero junto con Chris Redfield, mi compañero.

Hace un par de días que no sé nada de él. La infección del Virus T se hizo inminente, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, se iba a propagar de todas maneras. Ya van… cincuenta quizás cien zombis que liquido. La munición empieza a ser escasa, me he internado en la comisaría pero al parecer alguien ya estuvo ahí, encontré sólo un cartucho con diez míseras balas. Espero que él las haya tomado, me queda la mínima esperanza que aún vive.

El suave tintineo de mis tacos chocando contra el asfalto revota en mis oídos y me producen un escalofrío que recorre desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo caminando, es lo único que me queda por hacer. Tengo que encontrar a Chris, necesito salir de aquí. No me moveré sin él. ¿Qué es eso?, me detengo por unos instantes. El sonido de algo grande que se acerca se hace partícipe de la noche. Debe ser él… me refiero a Némesis, lo llevo evadiendo un par de horas. No sé cómo diablos voy a matarlo, es realmente grande y aterrador. Con una fuerza impresionante que yo sola no puedo acabar con eso. Una mano en mi boca me hace sobresaltarme y el incógnito personaje me arrastra hasta un rincón obscuro. Suspiré aliviada cuando supe que era Chris, me hizo una señal para que me mantuviera en silencio, entendí de inmediato y retiró su mano. Juntos miramos para ver si aquel mostro se aparecía. La transpiración en la frente de Chris sumado con mi hiperventilación hizo que nos sobresaltáramos cuando de la nada Némesis hace un ensordecedor sonido y comienza a caminar nuevamente siguiendo su búsqueda, que por lo que dedujimos, éramos nosotros. Esa cosa realmente era monstruosa. Sentí que Chris había tomado mi mano derecha, los dos sabíamos que no podíamos contra él. Némesis continuó su camino sin siquiera mirarnos, estábamos ocultos por lo que no se dio cuenta de nosotros. Respiramos aliviados. Aún podía sentir la mano de Chris entrelazada con la mía. Quizás muchos estén pensando ¿qué clase de persona se preocupa de un tema amoroso en una situación así?, quizás si estuvieran en nuestra situación se darían cuenta que un leve sentimiento o un paupérrimo pensamiento que no fueran zombis y esa cosa, nos hace bien para estar cuerdos dentro de esta locura que parece como si no tuviera fin.

Salimos de nuestro escondite, él me mira directamente a los ojos y me sonríe. Me alegro que estés con vida, me dice. Dejó su arma en la funda y me tomó el rostro con las dos manos y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron nuevamente, el suave roce hizo que por un momento mi mente divagara, hizo que me sintiera bien, hizo que me dieran más ganas de salir de esta mierda, hizo que las fuerzas escondidas en no sé dónde afloraran para seguir luchando y encontrar alguna salida.

Cuando nos separamos volví a la realidad. Esa realidad que no nunca esperé que sucediera. Todo era tan abstracto, tan ficticio, tan impensable… tan irreal, sí, una realidad tan irreal. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería salir corriendo para que Némesis acabara conmigo, quería morir de un solo disparo… pero la simple mirada de Chris y sus ganas de vivir me hicieron cambiar de parecer en un segundo. Rogaba para que sucediera un milagro, necesitábamos una simple llamada por radio para poder seguir adelante. Él supo de inmediato lo que me sucedía, me abrazó como una niña, así me sentía. Quién iba a pensar que la fuerte Jill Valentine se iba a quebrar en ese momento… nadie. Cómo si todos los santos hubiesen escuchado mis plegarias un leve sonido proveniente de mi pecho nos hizo separarnos mecánicamente. Era mi radio. Presioné el botón y el sonido se limpió. La voz de un hombre, decía que buscaban sobrevivientes. Respondí de inmediato, "dos supervivientes del equipo Alfa solicitan un helicóptero para poder salir, soy Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield a mi lado". Esperé unos segundos a que el hombre respondiera. Así lo hizo, confirmando la ayuda, nos decía que nos ubicáramos en el tejado de algún edificio y encendiéramos una bengala, "tiempo estimado de llegada cinco minutos" terminó de decir. "Entendido", respondí para luego mirar a Chris con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él también lo hizo y tomó mi mano para salir corriendo, el primer edificio que localizamos, echamos a correr por las escaleras, nos topamos con dos muertos vivientes. Nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un tiro en la cabeza. Llegamos al tejado, encendimos la bengala cómo nos indicó aquel hombre y esperamos, cuando por fin escuchamos el rugido de las astas del helicóptero pasó lo menos esperado. Némesis hizo aparición. Tan sólo quedaban minutos para que el arma biológica de Umbrella detonara en Racoon. No podíamos luchar contra ese monstro. Chris apretó mi mano fuertemente y con un movimiento rápido echó a correr en dirección a eso. Grité para que se detuviera pero no lo hizo, se lanzó sobre Némesis haciendo que esta gran cosa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por borde del tejado, mi grito se hizo más ensordecedor cuando me di cuenta que Chris había caído junto con ese aberrante monstro. El helicóptero y los dos tripulantes más bajaron rápidamente a mi posición y me tomaron por los brazos para subir al dichoso móvil, quería morir, el único hombre que me amó había muerto por mí culpa… si tan solo hubiera acabado con Némesis cuando tuve la oportunidad nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Chris estaría conmigo en este helicóptero, estaría sujetando mi mano, estaría abrazándome… pero no. En cambio a mi lado se encontraba otro hombre, dijo llamarse Leon S. Kennedy… sólo me fijé en su cabello rubio. Mis lágrimas caían sin miramientos por mis mejillas, lloraba por Chris, lloraba por mi ciudad, lloraba porque al fin esta pesadilla se había acabado… o al menos eso creía yo.

_Bueno, esto es un One-Shot. Quizás en algún tiempo me anime a escribir una historia más larga… pero desde hace un tiempo quería escribir esto y bueno… por fin lo hice. Espero que les haya gustado, quiero decir que traté de adaptar un poco lo que pasó en Racoon con mi historia pero ya ven que tienen sus diferencias. Espero sus comentarios… puede que nos leamos en otra ocasión con más de Resident Evil. Adiós_

_Daarsy_


End file.
